dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Unimplemented Characters
The following Characters are unimplemented characters, who have a reference in the game's artwork and/or source code. Although, based on imagery, it may be possible to guess what abilities they may contain, nothing about any of these characters' abilities are known if it is not mentioned. Wilton Wilton is a character that has an in-game character model, a portrait, sound files, and in-game speech. * Wilton takes the design of a human skeleton Boon. * Wilton can be spawned in the game with the command DebugSpawn("wilton"). * Wilton's portrait previously appeared if the player reached the XP cap. * Wilton has a skull. * Wilton is not sounded by an instrument. * Wilton has a silhouette. Wortox Wortox is a character that has an in-game character model and a portrait. * Wortox has changed slightly between updates. Originally, his portrait at the top of the page matched the face of his image further down. Though now, it's taken the form of something that seems more like a demon dog. * Wortox has a skull. * Wortox has a silhouette. Winnie Winnie is a character that has an in-game character model, a portrait, and sound files. * Winnie has a skull. * Winnie has a silhouette. * In the Reign of Giants DLC update, A Feet of Strength, Wigfrid was added, who has similar facial features. Wallace Wallace is a character that has a portrait and sound files. * Kevin Forbes, the lead developer, has implied that Wallace is Scottish. * Wallace has a skull. * Game files show that Wallace is voiced by a violin. * Wallace has no current silhouette. Waverly Waverly is a character that has a portrait. * Waverly has a skull. * Waverly has no current silhouette. Pyro The Pyro is a class found within the game Team Fortress 2. Files within the game hold pictures of Pyro and Pyro-based items. * Pyro has a portrait. * Pyro has a silhouette. * Pyro has a muffled instrument for vocals. * Pyro has a Map icon. * There were special Pyro-Related items found within the game's files, such as a Balloonicorn Chester, an Axtinguisher, a Lollichop, a broken or bitten-into version of the Lollichop, and a Flare Gun. * Different color_cube files were found in the game under the name insane_pyro_dusk.cc, insane_pyro_day.cc, and insane_pyro_night.cc, suggesting some form of "Pyrovision" when this character is played. Watricia Watricia was a character that was supposed to be implemented in the Shipwrecked DLC, but was later scrapped in favor of Wilbur. * Watricia has a speech file, but it is empty. * Rawling was supposed to be an Item exclusive to her. * There are mentions of a Mail Pack (or "Letter Carrier Bag") in the game files that was supposed to be a Backpack exclusive to her. Trivia * Woodrow has sound files that are identical to WX-78's files. What's interesting to note is that most of WX-78's sound files still have the prefix "Woodrow", suggesting that Woodrow might have been either a development name for WX-78 or a completely different character that eventually evolved into WX-78. * In the preview stream for the A Little Rain Must Fall update, Klei Entertainment said that all of these characters' sounds were completed, although only some of them are in the files. * On the subject of character unlocking, Kevin Forbes said: "I'm not against having a secret character unlock down in the depths of the cave, but it would probably end up being a more esoteric one, like Wortox or something else non-human". * WX-78, Wickerbottom, Wes, Maxwell (for a short time), Woodie, Webber and Wilbur were on this page before they were added. * Many Characters listed here have been modded into the game by the community, including Wilton, Winnie, Waverly, and Pyro. * Winnie may be a reference to Winifred "Winnie" Foster from the book ''Tuck Everlasting'' by Natalie Babbit, because of her similar dress, shared name, and blonde hair. * Winnie has a yawning sound file in Don't Starve Together. While Winnie does have her own sound files in DST, the yawn is oddly found in Wilson's files. * In older versions of the game, Wortox's design looks similar to Krampus. It's likely he was changed to look like a much more demon-like creature to avoid confusion between the two characters. * In the sound files, Pyro is called "wyro", but in the poster, he's called "Pyro". * It's currently unknown why the Pyro was never implemented, but it is speculated that it could have been due to copyright issues or backlash from the community. * Watricia is likely to be a codename and not the Character's real name, just as Wastien was Warly's codename. * There's a silhouette in the game files of the Shipwrecked DLC that is not linked to any known Character, implemented or otherwise. * In Don't Starve Together, a hotfix in March 2017 accidentally added speech files for Winona, however, the files were quickly removed. On September 13th, 2017, Winona was officially added to the game. * Waverly's name may be a reference to the TV show Wizards of Waverly Place. Gallery Wilton Silhouette.png|Wilton's silhouette. Wortox Silhouette.png|Wortox' silhouette. Winnie Silhouette.png|Winnie's silhouette. Pyro.png|Pyro's poster. Wilton In-Game.png|Wilton in-game. Wortox In-Game.png|Wortox in-game. Winnie In-Game.png|Winnie in-game. WiltonTextures.png|Wilton's in game textures. Shipwrecked Unknown Silhouette.png|Unknown character's silhouette from the Shipwrecked DLC. Sounds fr:Personnages non implémentés